


Downtime

by Missy



Category: Horror Movie Daycare (CollegeHumor)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Horror Movie Tropes, Humor, Nap Time, Tea, Teaching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21874948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Nap time at Happy Dreams Daycare is always a unique and inventive time.  And a chance for Katherine to have a little bit of tea while her students sleep.Usually.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2019





	Downtime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeBibish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeBibish/gifts).



Katherine knew that her students were special cases. She was careful to give each of them individual care – and in turn, care for herself.

Which was why she was having a cup of tea as her students slumbered on, a picture book having been read and silence having filled the room after.

That was when she heard giggling from just outside the closet. She opened it with a sigh, knowing that tone of voice. “Regan, it’s time to get back into bed!” she gently scolded.

“But my sleeping bag keeps shaking,” Regan complained.

“Now, you know what to do when that happens. Tell that demon to lie down and stay quiet too! Even they need rest!”

Regan grumbled but did what she said and was soon asleep. When Katherine next looked up, Little Freddy Krueger was sitting at the arts and crafts table, shredding paper with a pair of scissors.

“Freddy. Shh. Lie down.” She picked him up and placed him on the sleeping bag and tucked him in.

“Never. Sleep. Again,” he muttered, yawning.

“Sure, mister,” she laughed. He was out like a light seconds later.

She watched her students for just a moment. They were a handful sometimes – but other times they were wonderful.

At least until Freddy used his dream powers to annoy his classmates by giving them wegies and wet willies in their dreams. 

“Freddy!” Katherine yelled, and raced to the rescue.


End file.
